


Addicted

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jackson is Part of the Pack, M/M, Magic, POV Stiles, Pack Dynamics, Scott in Derek's Pack, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay Derek, I need some sleep, are you gonna be okay... or are you gonna die right this moment?”</p><p>Derek gets himself in trouble and there is no one else than Scott and Stiles to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever, so if you notice something strange or just want to comment on something, please do that. I'd appreciate it a lot. Placed on after season 2, doesn't spoil anything from season 3, since when I started writing this I hadn't watched it yet.
> 
> Also thanks to Abby, for spell-checking and helping me in general!

 

”Stiles, you gotta come with me!” Stiles has no idea who is whispering to him, as he is barely awake. Stiles mutters something meaningless to his pillow and closes his eyes tighter. ”Stiles!” He hears again, this time louder. **”STILES!”** Now he opens his eyes. ”You have to come” Scott is over by his bed eyes glowing yellow. “What now” Stiles mumbles, “I was dreaming... of Lydia. Did you _have_ to wake me up?” Stiles knows it must be late and Scott wouldn't come to his room through his window and wake him up if it wasn't important, so he gets up anyway. “Derek is in trouble and I need your help” Scott explains and Stiles growls in frustration. “So tell me, how many times do we need to save him exactly?” “Hey come on Stiles... It's not like he hasn't helped us out a couple of times...” Scott can't understand Stiles' hate towards Derek. Things got better after everything with Jackson, the kanima and Gerard. Stiles rolls his eyes and asks if they're in a hurry. “Yes” Scott says restlessly. “Okay, okay, lets get going then... let's save Derek the werewolf” Stiles agrees unwillingly. They get to Stiles' Jeep and drive to Derek's house.  
 

* * *

         

The house looks as creepy as always. Especially at night it looks like it's haunted and hiding many mysteries. Which... kinda, it is, now that Stiles thinks about it. He takes a deep breath and gets out of the car. Scott is already hurrying to the door, so Stiles takes a few faster steps to get behind him. “So, what's wrong with him?” Stiles asks before they get inside. Stiles knows that Derek can probably hear them, but it doesn't matter. “The alpha pack I told you about, they did something. It's pretty bad”, Scott says as he opens the door. They take a few steps and Stiles hears Derek's voice. “Seriously Scott? You were supposed to bring help, not Stiles” Derek stares at Stiles for a moment and Stiles rolls his eyes. He can help. Kind of. Scott ignores Derek's comment, because who else was he supposed to bring. It's not like there's too many people who know about this stuff to choose from. Derek coughs and Stiles gets closer to him. He notices the blood all over his shirt. He immediately takes a few steps back as he starts feeling nauseous. “So what can we do to help?” He asks and Derek lifts his shirt slowly. “I dunno, but I cant move and the pain is fading, so...” “It's the adrenaline, yeah that's not good,” Scott interrupts and Stiles just stares at the wound. It's deep, almost through Derek's body, like a carving. It's a spiral, don't spirals mean revenge? What do the alphas want to revenge? Also, Stiles notices this strange glowing. Wolfsbane? Or a spell? “So, it isn't healing?” Stiles figures and Scott just nods. “At all? Oh shit”  
Scott looks worried and his lips are pressed together into a thin line. “Should we get him into a hospital?” Stiles tries, but Scott just shakes his head. “I... don't think they can help” Derek adds. “Should we just.. clean the wound for starters?” Stiles is getting nervous and he feels like throwing up when he thinks about getting close to all that blood. “Yeah we could try” Scott answers and goes to get some water and towels. Derek is leaning to the wall and Stiles gets closer to him to see the cut better even though he really doesn't want to. “So what's with the glowing?” Stiles feels like he knows that glowing from somewhere. Derek's eyes are red and skin paler than usual and he's shivering. “I.. don't..” Derek tries to continue but his eyes are closing. “Hey! Stay with me, Derek!” Stiles touches Derek's hand and notices it's ice cold. “Oh shit” He needs to get some warm clothes or blankets or something. “SCOTT! COME 'ERE!”

 

* * *

 

“I have no idea” They had patched Derek's wound up and got him to lie down over some blankets and Stiles had gotten him some warm clothes from his car. “Seriously Scott, what do we do?” Stiles asks again. Derek is looking so terribly pale and sick. “I don't know!” Scott answers sharply. They couldn't just leave Derek for dead. “We should take him to the hospital. We're just teenagers Scott, we cant deal with this stuff” Stiles knows it's kind of like running away, but at this point he doesn't know what else to do. It sounds pretty good to him, to just leave this stuff for someone who actually knows something about wounds and healing. Except Derek isn't supposed to heal this way. He is a freaking werewolf. Also the glowing of the wound is not what doctors are used to work with. They'd probably be freaked out about it and Derek would become some kind of lab rat or something. “No, not the doctors” Derek manages to grunt from the floor. “Anything from Deaton then?” “No, I called him again few minutes ago” Scott is pacing around the room and Derek just grunts something between his coughs. “Okay Derek, I need some sleep, are you gonna be okay.. or are you gonna die right this moment?” Stiles finally manages to burst out. He's way too tired and this 'doing-nothing'-thing is frustrating as hell. And as an answer Derek manages to roll his eyes in the most sarcastic way. Stiles didn't know that someone who's dying could look like that. “Stiles, you're not gonna sleep” Scott turns to him looking like he just realized the meaning of life “We're gonna get Argent's bestiary”

 

* * *

 

 “Okay so do you think the bestiary is going to help us?” Stiles has too many doubts about this, but he cant come up with anything else either so it's this or let Derek die. “Yes, I remember it had something about these kind of spells and as long as Deaton isn't answering, it's the best we've got” Scott answers calmly. “I'm gonna go look for the bestiary. Let's hope Allison is willing to help... Stiles, you stay here and keep Derek awake and alive. You have Deaton's number, right?” “Yes. Damn Deaton... I'll keep calling him...” Stiles answers and sighs. Deaton is supposed to help them with this kind of stuff. What can be so important, that he can't answer the damn phone. At four AM. Stiles sighs again when Scott shuts the front door behind him. Stiles takes a look at Derek, who is frowning at the floor. “Damn Deaton” He says again and walks next to Derek and sits down. “How are you feeling?” He asks truly worried. Derek just glares at him for answer. Stiles sighs and puts his arms around his knees and head on top of them. “Uh.. thank you” Derek says out of the blue. “for trying” Stiles stares at him, trying to figure out if that was meant to be an insult. But it couldn't have. “Well, uh, I don't think I could live with myself if I just left you for dead...” He answers feeling kind of ashamed. They weren't exactly besties so sharing and caring wasn't something they did. “And you shouldn't be thanking us yet. We're not doing so good job at this” Stiles adds trying to make things less... touchy. He fails, because Derek then says “Well, thank you for not letting me die alone then” Stiles feels a lump in his throat. Derek was right. He and Scott were here, helping him. No one else.

“Any time”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Bestiary is at the Argents' house, because I couldn't remember where Gerard used to keep it, so I thought maybe he left it at the apartment when he left to the kanima and the other wolves? So he.. left his keys... Yeah well ignore the bestiary, it's not of importance. What's important, is what happens next...
> 
> Also, I'm really sorry, this chapter kinda sucks (especially the beginning), I just really didn't seem to get it any better...
> 
> And thanks to Lotta, for being a grammar-nazi, I really apprecciate it ! ^^

**_4.34_  
** **Scott you need to get here, ASAP !!  
 _4.40_  
SCOTT srsly get the thing and COME HERE  
 _5.01_  
Scott just come here I cant keep Derek awake anymore  
  
** Stiles thinks that he should call Scott, but they were probably in a place Scott shouldn't answer the phone. Like snooping around in Allison's house, looking for his dead grandfather's USB-drive at the middle of the night. So after sending that last text, he just sits there, worried about the look on Derek's face. Well, there is no look exactly. Just pale skin and closed eyes. He kinda looks like he's dead already, which isn't troubling at all... But Stiles makes sure he can see Derek's breath at all times. He had tried to wake him up with no success, so he decided to just sit there next to him, making sure he was breathing. If he'd stopped, he would... Well, he didn't know what he would have done then. CPR maybe? But that's something Stiles doesn't want to think about. He doesn't want to be left alone in this creepy building with _dead_ Derek but he can't stop thinking about the possibility and he feels like he's going to have a panic-attack. Right on time he hears a buzz in his pocket and he immediately digs his phone from it, hands trembling. What if it's another dead end?

_**5.07** _   
**I got it, coming there asap. We're gonna need Deaton so going there first  
**

Stiles feels a slight relief going through his body. They're actually going somewhere with this. His phone lights up again making the buzzing sound. Stiles looks at the message unsure what he's reading. It's like a shopping list with these weird Latin names on it and after there's some text Stiles cannot understand. So it's from the bestiary. What is Stiles supposed to do with it? He copies some of the names on the list and pastes them on his phone's search. “Huh, coltsfoot, devil's claw, feverfew, snapdragon and something called the marshmallow plant... Some of these are easy to get...” Stiles mumbles while browsing through his phone. “What is it?” Derek mumbles and tries to lift his head so he can see Stiles' phone. “Scott found the spell you're under and found a way to cure it.. or whatever... we're gonna need some herbs and Deaton to read the spell-thingy” Stiles replies with his voice lighter than before and puts his hand on Derek's forearm “Just hang in there for few more minutes Derek”. Derek nods slightly and closes his eyes again. “Am cold” He whispers and Stiles immediately takes off his jacket and puts it on Derek. “I'm gonna go look for some more clothes or blankets, be right back” Stiles gets up from the floor slowly and walks around the house collecting every piece of fabric he can find. Which is not a lot.

* * *

 

“Oh c'mon! How could they take this long!” Stiles is pacing around the house. It's 5.32 AM and Derek's face is gleaming and his mouth looks dry. His eyes could fall out of his head any minute now and he is shivering quite a lot. Stiles takes a deep breath and glances at Derek. “Okay, this is not good. At all--” He walks towards him “Shit” and squats down next to him. They're going to take the bandage off anyway so might as well take it now, save some time and see what's going on with the wound. Stiles takes a deep breath and slowly takes off some layers of clothing to get in touch with the cut. He moves the blankets over Derek's legs and lifts his shirt. Blood has soaked the bandage and Stiles can see the glowing through the fabric. He takes it off with fast movements and throws it away. “We won't be needing that again” Stiles looks at Derek and has no idea what to do now. “I'm taking in ideas if you have any...” He mumbles and sighs when Derek stays silent. The whole house stays silent. Stiles is still squatting next to Derek and his knees are starting to hurt. He gets up and walks to the window. “C'mon Scott...” He mutters watching out to the forest. First time they came to this forest was back when they were kids, Scott and Stiles, third-graders going to the forest to be ninjas. Scott's mother had told them to come home before dinner, but they had been so excited about their imaginary world - where they were ninjas, who beat the bad guys and helped everyone in trouble - they had forgot about the time and Melissa McCall had called Stiles' dad and they had gone out looking for them. When they had found the boys, they had been really angry at them both. “I'm so sorry dad, we were ninjas and it was the best!” Stiles remembers this, because it's one of the only times he's really seen his dad angry at him. Later he found out, that his dad was working on a case and something related to it had happened in that forest. He realized he couldn't stay out so late without permission. Scott's mom had been quite angry too, but mostly to herself... Stiles' thoughts get interrupted by Derek, who is calling his name. “Stiles.. Deaton and Scott are-” The door opens. “-here”. Scott and Deaton walk in, both carrying something. “FINALLY!” Stiles bursts out “you have no idea what it was like to wait you here, Derek dying” “You have no idea what it was like to hunt down these herbs and plants after getting Deaton to wake up and open the door” Scott replies. “Yeah okay, we're even”

* * *

“Okay, so I need you boys to compound all these herbs together and add some water and make it into a paste. Then put it on Derek's wound. We also need to burn few of these, I will take care of that and the spell” Deaton guides them and they start cutting the leaves and roots of the herbs immediately. “Scott, do you think this will work?” Stiles asks when they are nearly finished. Scott just looks at Stiles for a while. “-Because I don't think it'll--” “Stiles, don't think, just do. We'll see if it works, if not, then we'll figure something else out, okay?” Scott answers in his typical positive and supportive way and Stiles continues making the paste.

* * *

“What the hell is he saying?” Stiles whispers to Scott. There is smoke coming from the burning plants Deaton is keeping in his hands and words - that Stiles has never heard before - coming out of his mouth. It's not Latin. No way. “I have no clue. I think he knows what he's doing..?” Scott answers and shrugs in a way that means he's not completely sure. “This is weird, man” Stiles thinks that the smell is terrible and Derek's not looking any better. “ _Weird_ , like more weird than werewolves and kanimas. Or maybe I'm just too tired” Scott smiles at him and looks too fascinated about this stuff so Stiles sits on the floor and decides to just look at all this crazy and not question it. Maybe it'll work. Who knows. And besides, Deaton has done weird shit before. Stiles is so tired he could fall asleep on the floor.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a bit longer chapter with lot of things happening, but not really nothing happening (I have really mixed feelings about that)... But if you get confused, just ask and I'll try to explain things to you.  
> I apologize for possible grammar mistakes.  
> And yeah, I'm pretty pleased with this chapter even though it didn't go like I planned! Hopefully you'll like it too.
> 
> Also, comment's make my life like a billion times better (;

Stiles is running. He knows he's in a forest but it's too dark, he can't see much. Just the trees closest to him. He's running away from someone. Rather _something_. It's chasing him and he can hear it getting closer. He can _feel_ it. Stiles has no idea where he is running to and where from, but he knows he has to move. So he does. He fears the thing following. The thing has no face, not that Stiles can see. It has no scent, no voice. It's like a shadow. And it feels familiar, somehow. As Stiles has gained some distance to the thing, he trips over to a root. He thinks that this is a clip taken from a horror movie, a bad one, and he should just get up and start running again and not crawl forward, like an idiot would. He does what he shouldn't. He can't lift himself up and the thing gets to him and picks him up from the ground pulling from his shirt.  
           The thing looks at Stiles, but Stiles can see no face. There's a mirror under the thing's hood. It only reflects Stiles' terrified face and Stiles can see himself saying: "Why are you screaming?"

Stiles wakes up screaming and covered in sweat, heart pounding in his chest. He sees Derek's worried face from across the room. “Everything okay?” Derek asks. He's looking a lot better. Pretty normal, actually, besides his clothes which are covered in blood. “Um, yeah. Just a nightmare. Where's Scott?” Stiles answers after getting himself clumsily up from the floor. “Uh, Deaton took Scott home and I was actually just about to wake you up and drive you back home too” Derek answers with that worried look still on his face. Stiles rubs his neck and looks around the room.  
“It's clean, how long was I out?”  
“40 minutes give or take. Are you sure you're okay?” Derek walks a little closer to Stiles and he starts looking for his stuff. Like car keys and phone.  
“Yeah I'm okay, I can.. I can drive myself back home” He says, eyes going around the dark room. Stiles feels awkward under Derek's worried look. _Did he just scream on the floor while Derek was in the same room?_   Derek sighs “No, you can't. You're way too tired. I can take you, it's no trouble” Stiles shakes his head “No, really, I feel fine. You stay here and sleep, it's late anyway”  
To prove his point Stiles yawns unintentionally. “Yeah, exactly, I got to sleep earlier. Let's go” Derek lifts his eyebrows and points his head to the door. Stiles finds his keys from the counter next to him and Derek takes them from his hand and smiles smugly.

 

* * *

 

They have been sitting silently at the car for about five minutes and Stiles has dozed off a few times. He's too tired to hold up a conversation, even though there are million questions running through his mind. Like what is their plan about the alphas and... Stiles can't remember any other questions he's been thinking about, but he's sure he has some. Stiles is about to doze off again, _his car's seats are too comfortable_ and he's having trouble keeping his eyes open when Derek asks something. “What did you say?” Stiles asks, because he can't remember what Derek asked. “Is your father home?” Derek repeats. Stiles checks the time. 8.13 AM. His dad left from work about 13 minutes ago, so he should be there the same time they would. “Uh, he'll be there when we are, if you don't drive faster” Stiles replies and right now he's really happy Derek didn't let him drive home himself. He's having trouble forming that sentence, that's how tired he is. “Should I?” Derek asks quickly looking at Stiles. He nods and almost immediately feels gravitation pulling him closer to the seat as Derek steps on the gas.

They made it before Stiles' dad, so Stiles drags himself upstairs, takes off his clothes and falls to his bed. Right before he falls asleep, he thanks the gods that it's summer and he doesn't have to wake up early to go to school.  
He sleeps like a baby. No nightmares, no anything. Just beautiful, silent sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Dude, you've been cursing Derek for the last thirty minutes, what's going on?” Scott asks Stiles.  
They're at the lacrosse field practicing and Scott has promised to help Stiles become the captain of the team. And yeah, maybe Stiles was _a little_ annoyed about some things, but he did not _specifically_ talk about Derek for the last thirty minutes.  
It's not like it was Derek who has bumped into him and made him drop his groceries _including_ _eggs_ and didn't even bother to stay and clean them up with him, _**or**_ buy him new eggs, which is the least someone could do in that situation. Like seriously what kind of a jackass does that? Few days before Stiles had practically _saved_ his life, and now he can _destroy_ his eggs and ignore him. Like pfft, he's nothing to Derek.  
“Did you pay any attention to what I was saying? He made me go back to the shop, buy new eggs and didn't even say sorry! Who does that?!” Stiles answers and swings his lacrosse stick in frustration.  
“Yeah but Stiles, you can't be this angry about some damn eggs? And besides, I think he has got some things on his mind, with the alpha pack and everything” Scott walks away from the goal next to Stiles, looking at him with his damn puppy eyes.  
“Yeah, but you know, I'm talking in general. It annoys me when people act like assholes. Like, everyone should have at least some manners, you know..?” Stiles doesn't know why he got so heated up by this. It's not like he and Derek used to be best friends or anything and Scott was right, there was a lot of stuff going on around here. It just felt weird when Derek had ignored him.  
“Yeah I get that... Should we go? I bet Isaac is waiting already” Scott answers with a small curve on his lips.  
“Yeah, we should go” Stiles agrees and starts packing up his stuff.

 

* * *

 

  
“So, anyone heard from Derek?” Isaac asks as soon as they're close enough to hear each other. Well close enough for Stiles to hear him (Scott would have heard him ten miles away).  
“Nope, not a word” Stiles replies sounding a little more pissed off than he was meaning to.  
“Yeah, well it could mean that he's managing it?..” Scott adds and Isaac just looks at Stiles, then Scott, then Stiles again. “What?” Stiles asks when Isaac stays silent.  
“Uh, I was out looking for him, thought he needed help and it's like he's disappeared! He doesn't answer my calls or texts and here you guys think he's managing it”  
“Well, I did see him today, but he ignored me completely” Stiles says a bit confused. Why would Derek ignore _Isaac_ too?  
“You think he's in trouble?” Scott asks from Isaac and shares worried looks with Stiles.  
“I don't know!” Isaac looks around and lowers his voice a bit “But it's weird, with the _alpha pack_ and everything”  
“Yeah about that, what do you know about the pack?” Stiles asks, because he doesn't know much. Just that they already attacked Derek and didn't seem very friendly. Scott looks at Isaac, because he only knows what Isaac had told him earlier, right before Derek was attacked.  
“Well, not much. Just that they're scary as fuck and they are all powerful alphas and that they're probably trying to have Derek in their pack, but that's pretty much it” Isaac looks a bit ashamed for telling them the obvious, but that's all he knows. Derek hadn't been around to tell him anything new. And Peter had only told what the sigil on Derek's door had meant. “Peter could help?” He adds even though no one likes Peter. Stiles grimaces and Scott doesn't look so pleased either. “I guess that's all we've got...” Scott sighs.

 

* * *

   
“So, I just came across Erica and Boyd! First I was confused, because they were supposed to be far gone by now but then I was confused because they told me that they came back to _warn Derek_ about the alphas they had ran into earlier and they did warn him, but he only told them that he obviously already knows about them and Erica and Boyd should leave and they're happy to be alive” Stiles hardly takes a moment to breathe during his monologue on the phone with Scott, who stays silent until he's sure that Stiles has finished.  
“Did they tell you anything about the pack?” Scott asks and makes Stiles feel calmer just by being calm.  
“Uh, no. They told to call you and Isaac and that we should meet at Derek's house, they said they'd help us. Thank god!” Stiles is terrified because no one has heard from Derek and he could be in a lot of trouble and there's nothing he can do right now. He's sitting in his Jeep back at the parking lot where he saw Erica and Boyd and his leg is drumming against the floor and he can't stop it.  
“Yeah okay, I'll let Isaac know” Scott doesn't sound half as terrified as Stiles “And Stiles?.. Don't worry too much, Derek knows what he's doing and if he doesn't, we will make up a plan to beat the alphas” Stiles would like to trust Scott, but he can't. He feels like he's to blame. If he didn't get so hurt over some damn eggs, maybe he would have noticed that something was wrong or maybe he could have talked to Derek and he could have helped. All of them could. Maybe if Stiles wasn't so scared to talk to him and look at him and maybe if Stiles didn't get butterflies in his stomach every time he sees Derek he could have helped. If something has happened, it's Stiles' fault.  
“Did you find Peter?” Stiles is focusing to stop his leg from twitching.  
“No, neither did Isaac... Let's talk at Derek's house, ok?” Scott answers and Stiles' leg is twitching again. “Yeah, okay” Stiles ends the call and throws his phone to the passenger's seat.  


Stiles tries to assemble his thoughts to find some sense in this all, but he can only think about everything that could go wrong. He worries too much and he's sure he can't concentrate on driving. Stiles has five things he worries about the most:  
1) Derek is their alpha and they can't lose him.  
2) Derek had acted so weirdly earlier and Stiles doesn't get why, because the other day they were getting along just fine.  
3) Isaac is worried, and when Isaac is worried, it's gotta be bad.  
4) Erica and Boyd came back to warn them, so it's gotta be really, _really_ bad.  
5) There are powerful alpha-werewolves in Beacon hills and no one has any idea just what they're after. It's definitely worse than one alpha, worse than a kanima and a crazy grandfather, way worse. Also Stiles has this weird instinct to protect the pack and especially Derek, and he has no idea where it came from. It's like, Stiles should be afraid for himself, but no, he has to worry about the others too...  
Stiles starts the car and tries to think about something else until he gets to the house. Only he really can't think of anything else to think about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* the next chapter will have some real action c;


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'kay so I just realized that Derek didn't live at the Hale house anymore on season two, but I like the place so let's imagine he did, yeah? 
> 
> Yeah, let me know if you find any grammar mistakes, so I can learn. (I didn't have a grammar nazi on this chapter so there might be some, sorry)  
> And comment's really make my day, so please, feel free to comment!

Stiles feels confused when he opens Derek's front door and the first thing he sees is Lydia.  
“Hi?” Stiles freezes and stares at her. She pulls a strained smile on her face “Hi to you too” and walks past him through the door. Stiles just stays there thinking about what just happened. He sees Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Erica and Jackson talking to each other and it seems they aren't paying much attention on Stiles' appearance. He sprints after Lydia without even giving it much thought.  
“Lydia! Ly-” She stops walking and turns around. Stiles hurries next to her.  
“Is everything.. uh okay? Like not that you don't seem okay, just.. I just-”  
“No” Lydia answers before Stiles makes a fool of himself. “no, everything's not okay. My boy- my _ex_ -boyfriend is _a werewolf_ ” Lydia says and Stiles is waiting for this to continue. “And I... yeah, that's pretty much it” Lydia stares blankly over Stiles' shoulder.  
“Yeah well, my best friend is a werewolf too, it's not that bad” Stiles has got a feeling, that it's not the werewolf part that bothers Lydia. “Ohhh. You.. Jackson... You still love him” _Goddammit Stiles, you're awesome at this.  
_ “Stiles, I really don't feel like talking about it. Besides, they really need someone to fix everything back there” Lydia sighs. Stiles is pleased that he's not the one that Lydia wants to talk about Jackson.  
“Yeah, well... If you need someone to not talk about it... Well you probably have other friends. Like Allison. But like, me too” Stiles really should get help with his speaking. Lydia smiles a little and nods.  
“Yeah, I should... go” Stiles says and points back to the house.  
“Bye Stiles” Lydia adds and walks to her car. Stiles turns back and thinks of what Lydia said _“they really need someone to fix everything back there”_.  
Who, Stiles? Did she really meant Stiles could fix whatever is going on back there? Stiles sure hopes he could.

* * *

  
Stiles opens the door once again and this time all the faces turn to him. “Thank god you're here!” Scott says as soon as he sees Stiles and Jackson rolls his eyes.  
“Why is _Jackson_ here, may I ask?” Stiles blurts out because that's the only thing he can think of right now. Jackson doesn't seem to like anyone here, especially Derek (who is not _exactly_ here, but is the reason they have gathered) and no one likes him too much either.  
“I'm here, because you _morons_ lost the alpha and need my help to find him” Jackson explains before anyone else has the change to open their mouths.  
“Awesome” Stiles sighs and looks at Scott, who looks apologetic.  
“So, now that everyone's here, we might actually... come up with a plan” Erica is leaning to the staircase Boyd standing next to her.  
“Finally!” Jackson stares at Stiles smiling and has the most sarcastic touch in his... well, everything. Stiles grimaces and thinks how he should not be here, that he's so gonna get killed. But here he is, in a half burned down building with five werewolves who are gonna attack five alpha-werewolves to save their own alpha.   
“Uh, where's Peter?” Stiles looks around to count everyone in case Peter is lurking around and he hadn't noticed.  
“We couldn't find him” Isaac states from the corner of the room and walks closer to the others.  
“Ain't that just great. We have no one with real experience here, just you dorks and the king of dorks” Jackson looks at Stiles.  
“Jackson, quit it”  
“Yeah Jackson, you heard Scott” Stiles smiles widely and he knows how childish they both are, but it's not that often he gets to tell Jackson what to do. It feels good.  
“I think you should all shut up, we have more important things to do here” Boyd points out calmly. It has no effect and Jackson snarls at Stiles showing his sharp teeth. Stiles takes a few steps back. Scott immediately takes a defense mode and gets between the two. Jackson stares at Stiles over Scott's shoulder and Stiles stares back, even though he knows he isn't as convincing without the glowing eyes and the fangs.  
“Jackson, calm down!” Scott tries but it seems Jackson has lost it. He's wolfing out and Scott has to do the same. Isaac and Boyd move to both sides of Stiles to defend him and Stiles feels so weak next to them. Scott and Jackson are growling at each other and Scott tries to avoid this fight by not changing his position to aggressive. As a surprise to all of them Erica gets between the two and roars so loudly it hurts Stiles' ears. He wonders how it must feel to the others with the super-hearing. Scott stays as he was but Jackson turns back to human. Scott and Erica stare at Jackson who is still staring at Stiles.  
“I don't think you should do that again, or else these little puppies will have to defend me for real. I'm that precious” Stiles smiles and winks at Jackson. He really doesn't feel precious at all or glad about being the one under protection, but he's not gonna admit that to Jackson. Jackson swallows his anger because Erica walks next to him and they change meaningful looks. Erica nods a little and then everyone gets away from their positions.  
“So, if we're gonna beat the alphas we need less of this” Erica says and points her fingers to Jackson and Stiles “okay?”  
“Yeah, totally, as long as Stiles keeps his mouth shut” Jackson replies with a annoyed voice. Stiles feels like saying 'you started it' to continue their immature play.  
“How am I going to help you, if I can't share my wisdom and knowledge with you?” Stiles points out trying to sound less sarcastic, but fails and gets evil glares from Erica, Isaac and Jackson. “Yeah, okay I'll shut it”  
“Good. Now, any ideas how to find the pack? And Derek”

* * *

  
It doesn't really work. Jackson and Stiles in the same room, that is. Stiles feels extremely annoyed, because Jackson has to mock and underestimate Stiles constantly and it's not even the friendly mocking that happens there anyway. It's more like 'I really hate you'-mocking. And Stiles can't really reply to his insults, because he doesn't want the previous scene to happen again and Jackson gets easily annoyed. And as he is new to this werewolf-stuff, he can't really control it. So if it happens, it's Stiles' fault. Stiles also feels annoyed, because obviously there's the thing with Lydia. You know, the thing were Lydia still loves Jackson and Jackson doesn't realize how he should appreciate her. Maybe Stiles' a little jealous. Just maybe. But mostly this is just Jackson hating Stiles so much.  
Rest of the pack ignores their (well, mostly Jackson's) comments as they try to figure out a plan. The plan doesn't really work either. Actually it's a crappy plan. More precisely, there is no plan. Just this: they need to find the alphas and attack. They did come up with some rules on how to attack as a team, but nothing actually important right now. It's not as easy as movies and tv-shows make it look like.  
“Okay, so here's what we know about the alpha-pack so far. There was five of them. One of them, _at least one of them_ , knows spells. And they didn't want Erica and Boyd dead, they just wanted Derek..?” Scott lists.  
“Yeah, they said they just need the alpha and that's all, and that we should continue our journey. Actually only one of them spoke, the others just stared at us. We were surrounded, but they let us go when we said we weren't a part of his pack anymore, that we ran away” Erica enlightens.  
“So they probably thought your bond isn't strong enough to capture Derek?” Isaac looks at both of them, fiddling a piece of wood in his hands. He looks bored.  
“Yeah might be...” Erica sighs. She looks at Boyd and he gives her a small smile. They're happy to be alive. That's what Derek had told them.  
“So, the question is, where is Derek and why didn't he keep us posted on what was going on?” Erica continues. It seems like she's the boss when Derek's not around. She's keeping this gang together and without Erica here, they would probably all be beating each other up by now.  
“Maybe they took him too quickly?” Stiles suggests without even believing what he's saying himself.  
“They did attack him once already. Why not take him then?”  
“Nothing of this makes any sense to me” Isaac sighs. “I think we need a break” he's already walking to the door when Jackson gets up. “Wait” Jackson's grim face brightens and it makes everyone look at each other suspiciously. “I think Peter is the one we need to worry about”

* * *

 

“So you're telling us this now and not earlier, because?” Stiles looks at Jackson and raises an eyebrow.  
“I didn't think it mattered. But then you told that they already captured him once, so I thought why would they let him go and then take him again?”  
“For fun?”  
“I think it's Peter who took him. I mean Derek killed him once and he's gotta be pretty pissed about that. And you got to admit that Peter wants to be an alpha pretty badly. This must be a great opportunity for him with the alphas here in town. And yeah, then there's the fact that I saw Derek with Peter in a car yesterday. ” Jackson looks directly at Erica this whole time. Stiles thinks that this was the longest he's heard Jackson talk non-sarcastically. He even thinks Jackson's got a point. They couldn't find Peter either and now the two missing people were in a car together.  
"I seriously don't get why you didn't think _that_ was important" Stiles has to point out, _because for christs sakes_ , how is that not important.  
“So what now?” Scott looks at Jackson and he just rolls his shoulders as a answer to both of them.  
“We should try to find out where they're at by their GPS on their phones?” Scott suggests. Erica nods and Stiles figures out that this is his time to shine and goes to get his laptop from his car.

* * *

  
So it turns out Derek's phone is located at an old warehouse few miles away from their school. They couldn't get a location to Peter's cell. So basically they don't know who they're up against. Or if it's just Peter and Derek taking a family holiday together. That would be hilarious. Stiles is drumming his fingers to the steering wheel as he drives to the warehouse. Scott is sitting next to him and Isaac at the back of the Jeep. They had decided to just go for it and do their best and Stiles thinks it's a terrible idea. On the other hand, he couldn't just sit there, knowing that their alpha, _knowing that Derek_ is kidnapped and possibly dying and they could do something about it. _And really, we do have good changes against them,_ Stiles tries to calm down. And if it was Peter who took Derek, they could beat him up easily. Hell, even Stiles could beat him up, that's how weak he was after losing his alpha-powers and having to crawl himself up from his grave. And besides, Stiles has got his baseball bat and some mountain ash Deaton had given to him, so he'll be able to beat anyone's ass!

“I got a text from Erica” Scott interrupts Stiles' worrying. “They're already at the warehouse... she wants to know if they should go in before we get there”  
“No, they should wait. We're stronger in numbers. Tell them to wait” Stiles voice comes out steadier and lot more commanding than he meant. He feels like... like he should be there. He should be there if something happens. He would feel terrible if they went in and something happened to any one of them, even if that someone was Jackson...  
“Yeah, okay, they'll wait” Scott answers and touches Stiles' shoulder. “Hey, are you sure you want to go in there? If it _is_ the alphas, I- _we_ might not be able to protect you...” Scott asks looking at Isaac quickly. Isaac makes a small nod, because _he will_ protect Stiles if it comes to that. “Yes, I need to be there. And you don't need to worry about me. I've got mountain ash and my bat, so I'm golden” Stiles looks at Scott and smiles quickly. Scott nods and looks back at the road. “I think it's the next turn”  
“This one?” Stiles slows down and points out to the dark woods and a small road with dimmer streetlights than the mainroad. “Yeah” Scott answers. Stiles feels adrenaline pumping through his veins. He's so not supposed to be here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I was a bit lazy and had really much school work and last week I started at my summerjob...
> 
> But anyway here it is.   
> There's an awful lot of dialog and even though I really liked writing this chapter, I dislike the way it turned out to be.   
> I hope you comment and tell me how to improve my writing skills. (Remember that english is not my first language, so there's that)
> 
> There will be at least two - three chapters after this one, maybe more...  
> And yeah, have fun!

Stiles gets out of the car before anyone else and he feels like he's about to jump out of his body. He's so excited and afraid and he has way too much energy. Well better this than tired... At least he's alert if someone's about to attack. They see Erica, Boyd and Jackson walking towards them and Stiles takes a few faster steps to get to them.  
“So, you guys hear anything? Derek? The alphas? Or Peter?” Stiles questions when they're all together in a circle few meters from his Jeep.  
“Nope, I can't hear anything but our heartbeats. And Stiles, yours is beating way too fast”  
“So... So does that mean they can't hear us either?” Stiles asks because he's worried. And yes, he knows his heart is beating fast. Scott looks at him frowning a little and stays silent a second too long.  
“Scott!” Stiles hisses. “Can they hear us?”  
“No, Stiles, I don't think they can. It's actually a bit too silent” Scott glances at Erica who is now next to him.  
“Well, are we gonna chat here all night, or should we go?” She asks and looks at Stiles who is now swinging the bat in the air.  
“I should get nails on this..” He murmurs.  
“I don't think it would hurt the mosquitoes” Isaac looks at Stiles with raised eyebrows.  
“Would hurt you though” Stiles blurts out and notices Erica watching him. “What?”  
Erica points her head at the warehouse. “Yeah, let's go. I'm ready” Stiles feels a bit ashamed to be freaking out like this. He can't help it though. “So ready...”  
While they walk to the door Stiles keeps rambling about his bat and how effective it would be to have something spiky on it. The others stay silent.  
“Tell me when you hear anything so I'll shut up...”  
“It would help if you already did” Jackson hisses back. Stiles zips his imaginary zipper on his mouth.  
“Guys... I think we should already hear them” Scott worries and stops. He looks like he's gonna freak out and it effects Stiles, but he keeps his mouth shut and thinks about Derek and not letting him die.  
“Maybe they're in a basement?” Isaac considers and Stiles sees pictures of a torture-basement in his mind and shivers go through his spine.  
“I sure hope not”, he whispers mostly to himself.  
Scott looks at him and adds “I sure hope so, or else we're in real trouble”  
They continue walking quietly for a minute and Stiles wonders how loud his heartbeats really are to the werewolves...  
“Stop” Boyd hisses and everybody stops. “You hear that?”  
The others - except Stiles – nod. Scott points his hand forward and they continue walking. Obviously they heard something from inside. Stiles is itching to ask what they heard and it bugs him that he shut his imaginary zipper and that they can't speak or the ones in the building might hear.  
  


* * *

  
The walk to the door lasts for an eternity, at least so it feels. Once they get there, Erica takes the lead and tries to open the door with her super-werewolf-powers. The door stays closed. _“Shit!”_ She mouths and furrows. Jackson steps in and makes his eyes glow and stares at the door (with the same expression he gives to Stiles sometimes when he's pissed off) while trying to rip the door open. He can't open it either. Stiles is confused. What can hold a door so tight?  
 _It's time to do some lock picking._ Stiles thinks and takes a safety pin from Erica's jacket. Erica gives him a confused stare until Stiles starts his operation with shaky hands. He manages to open the door in a few minutes as the others stare at him not believing their eyes. Right now he's so happy he mastered this skill watching videos on youtube one rainy day. The door creaks open and the others look at him impressed of this hidden talent, except Jackson who just walks past him. Stiles follows Jackson the others sneaking right behind him. Isaac taps him on the shoulder as he walks past. Stiles doesn't feel so nervous anymore but he has a feeling that's going to change.  
The hallway is dark, only lighting coming from Isaac cellphone and the small windows that are up almost touching the ceiling. Every step they take makes an echo. It's pretty certain that whoever is here with them, has heard them already. They just walk silently on the long corridors, once in a while taking a turn to another corridor. Stiles has no idea where are they going, but obviously the ones with the super-hearing are.  
       Once again, the urge to ask questions pops up. Still, Stiles stays silent and continues following the others. They turn at another corner and Isaac leads them to a door. He turns to face the others and points a finger over his shoulder.  
        Stiles wonders how come Isaac is suddenly the one to lead them. It's like they are changing roles all the time. First Erica was the 'leader' or a some kind of boss of the others, then it was Scott who made the decisions and took care that things were working and now it's Isaac who leads them. It's like the pack is confused without their alpha.  
The others nod at Isaac and when he looks at Stiles, the confused boy just shrugs. Isaac turns back to the door and opens it easily. He takes his phone and shows light to the darkness. There's nothing but stairs down and yet another door. As they walk and Stiles senses that they're close. He gets a tingling sensation all over his body. He wonders if the others are scared at all. Soon he hears the sound of Isaac opening the door and walks forward in darkness with curiosity taking over his thoughts.  
  


* * *

  
“Oh, hello” Are the first words he hears in this building.  
Stiles freezes. It's Peter Hale, sounding a bit surprised but not like he's just caught doing something he's not supposed to. “You're certainly not who I was expecting” Peter continues.  
Stiles' eyes hurt because of the light that's coming from the room.  
“Who'd you except then?” Isaac holds his position by the door with Scott and Boyd next to him. Stiles is locked out behind the door frames. Peter doesn't answer but keeps staring at them.  
“Oh-kay, where is Derek?” Isaac continues. Stiles imagines he's staring back at Peter with the same amount of intensity Peter stares them with.  
“Derek's not feeling so well...” The answer comes from his lips with a small smirk.  
“Let us see him and no one will have to get hurt, _Peter_ ” Scott threatens. Too bad Scott has such a friendly voice, it doesn't really sound like a threat.  
“Like I said, _Scott_ , he's not feeling so good and you should probably leave” Peter stands firmly as he has been from the start and stares at Scott. Stiles feels like he should say something, but he's too scared to move. He doesn't want to trigger anything.  
“Uh-huh, why don't you tell us what's going on and avoid a beating” Isaac comments making it sound more like a threat than Scott could. Isaac crosses his arms around his chest to show that they're not leaving.  
“As you may know, the alphas are in town and I thought... _we_ thought it would be better to have some distance from you so that Derek's beloved little pack doesn't get hurt. Derek – well, he cares. I just thought you would mess it up and I'd rather not end up dead, again”  
“So you thought you two could take five alphas down and not get killed?” Erica laughs. Stiles agrees. It's a terrible plan. Even more terrible than their own.  
“The plan had it problems, I admit that, but we had it under control. I really think you should leave now.”  
“Your plan sucks and we haven't even seen Derek, so we're not going anywhere. And the alphas could be here any second.” Erica continues.  
“Sweetheart, I'm betting on it” Peter murmurs. Erica lifts her eyebrows. Just as everyone's confused enough, Peter wolfs out in a heartbeat. Stiles takes his bat in a fighting-position and turns to look at Scott. The others have already their wolf-mode on and are all over Peter. They make a terrible noise while growling and jumping and tossing things around. Peter puts up a good fight and Stiles is glad he hasn't realized to come to him yet.  
“STILES, GO LOOK FOR DEREK!” Scott shouts at Stiles and points at the door on the other side of the room as he wolfs out too and runs towards the other end of the large room, where the others are struggling to keep Peter down.  
  


* * *

 

“Derek!” Stiles shouts when he gets to the other room. Stiles is sure Derek is in here, because Scott wouldn't have lead him here if he wasn't sure he heard someone. Stiles can't see the alpha anywhere. Actually it's too dark to see anything at all. He takes his phone from his pocket and puts his bat on the ground.  
“Okay, flashlight, flashlight...” Stiles murmurs as he looks for the flashlight app. The light is bright and Stiles now realizes that he's in a storage room. There's another door at the end of the room. Stiles moves around the room avoiding the boxes and other objects lying on the floor. He gets to the door. There's a sign that says it's a boiler room. The door is heavy but Stiles get it open. It makes a loud noise when it shuts itself. Stiles sees Derek, who is right in front of him and seems to be unconscious, his head hanging down. The air is stuffy and moldy and it makes Stiles' nose itch. Stiles puts his phone on top of a boiler so that he can free his hands. Derek is cuffed to pipes from his hands. Stiles doesn't know how he should try to wake him up, so he just puts his hands carefully on Derek face and lifts his head up. His eyes are closed and face bruised. Stiles moves his hand so that he can open Derek's eyes. He avoids touching the bruises and slowly opens Derek's eyelids. Quickly Derek's eyes turn red and they stare back at Stiles. Derek jerks his head from Stiles' hands. His bruises heal before Stiles gets to say a thing.  
“Uh, hey, are you okay?” Stiles asks baffled of Derek's sudden movements. Derek's still staring at him and Stiles takes his eyes away from Derek's. He looks at the cuffs and wonders why Derek can't rip himself away from them... “What are you doing here?” Derek asks sounding pissed off and still staring at Stiles.  
“Uh, that's definitely not the answer I had in mind... We're kinda here to save you. Again.” Stiles answers with all the sarcasm he has to use as a defend. He feels his cheeks blushing. Thank god it's dark in there.  
“So, how come you can't get out of these cuffs?” Stiles continues quickly before Derek has a change to say anything.  
“I have no idea, they're just... I just can't” Derek answers and if there were more light, Stiles is sure he could see Derek blushing. Or maybe not.  
“Well, you're glad I know how to pick a lock” Stiles is, once again, so proud of this skill of his. He searches for Erica's pin from his jeans' pocket. It takes some time to adjust the phone so that Stiles sees what he's doing. The cuffs are put so up, that he needs to tiptoe to reach the locks. Once the first cuff is opened it's easier to see because Derek can hold the phone while Stiles opens the next handcuff. Stiles is so glad Derek's wearing clothes because standing this close to him in a almost hugging position as it is - is a bit uncomfortable.  
“So, what was Peter's plan anyway? To cuff you here with the alphas in town seems like a terrible plan” Stiles asks to break the silence while picking the lock.  
“We should talk about this later. Right now, there are five alphas making their way to the next room. Hurry” Derek answers looking like he's listening carefully to the voices around the building.  
The lock clicks open, the handcuff drops to the ground and Derek gives Stiles' phone back.  
“I don't think you should come there” Derek says as he's making his way out of the room.  
“What are you talking about, of course I'm coming!” Stiles won't be treated like a child.  
“No Stiles, I won't let you!” Derek turns around to face the offended boy. He stares at Stiles' eyes and now he really does feel like a child.  
“Did you just forget who's the one who saved your ass back there? And this is not the first time! You have any idea how fucking bad it would feel if someone got hurt while I'm out here waiting safely for you to do the job? No Derek, I'm coming!” Stiles bursts out and walks past him. Derek stays where he was and doesn't add anything. He lost this argument. Stiles takes his bat from the floor where he left it and waits by the door so that Derek can listen if it's safe to open the door.  
  


* * *

 

Derek walks to the next room Stiles right behind him. Scott stands up when he notices the two. Jackson, Isaac and Boyd are keeping Peter down by sitting on top of him. Stiles can't help but smile when he sees them. Three werewolves sitting on top of one pissed off werewolf.  
“Stiles, could you get the handcuffs?” Derek asks when he sees Peter. Stiles notices a little smirk on his face too. Stiles nods and sprints back to get the cuffs. He leaves the doors open so he hears people talking but can't make out what they're talking about. He's so happy everyone's safe. Derek's safe. They made it. Stiles can't help but feel proud of himself. He takes the handcuffs from the floor and hears a shout “STILES! GET HERE!”  
He sprints back and expects something terrible but everything's as it was when he left. “What? What's going on?” He asks and gives the cuffs to Scott who's waiting for him by the door. “Holy shit these are heavy!” He looks at the cuffs with a strange expression. Stiles takes them back. “No, they're not heavy?” He stares back at Scott. “It doesn't matter, just put them on Peter, the alphas are close” Derek interrupts and looks at the cuffs. Stiles looks at them too and walks to Peter. He notices some carvings on the cuffs as he locks Peter on a heater on the wall. The other three help him and Peter closes his eyes and breathes out slowly. Stiles realizes he has mountain ash with him and motions the others to move and makes a circle around Peter. Now the alphas can't free him even if they tried.  
“Stiles, you should probably do a line in front of the door” Scott says and looks at Derek. Derek nods. “Yeah I guess that's worth a shot”.  
Stiles walks to the door quickly with the mountain ash bag in his hand. As he is crouching down he hears something from behind the door. The others become alert and Stiles works quickly with the ash. Derek stands right next to him.  
Just as Stiles is finishing up the ash, the door handle moves and the door swings open. A tall man with a hairy face bursts in to the room smiling widely and pushes Stiles away with such strength that Stiles soars through the room to the corner where Peter is cuffed. Stiles stays still where he landed, because he can't move and Peter gives him a smug smile.  
Now there are twelve werewolves in the room, including Peter. Stiles feels a terrible pain going through his chest. He sees blood and feels like he's going to faint. He tries to open his eyes more open so that he'd see what's happening but fails. His eyes are focused on the floor and his right hand that is still holding the mountain ash bag.  
“Stiles! Make the circle around yourself!” Stiles hears, but he's not sure who is shouting. He knows that's all that he can do now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one will be posted in two-three weeks, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... I have some things on my mind:  
> 1) The name of this fic (as well as the summary) makes no sense anymore, because I drifted away from my original path but I guess that's not so important. I can figure out something!  
> 2) I have so many ideas and I keep telling myself that I can't fit them all in this one fic, but I can't start writing another at the same time and it's killing me...  
> 3) Also, I'm writing this in a order that makes no sense... so if there are some glitches, let me know!  
> 4) I learn so much while writing and learning makes me really happy! I really am aware that I'm not the best writer I can be, but I'm working on it.  
> 5) And even though I kind of dislike this fic at the moment, I'm going to finish it, because that'd be good practise too... Actually finishing something, wow.
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter!

Stiles sits inside his circle. Peter is sitting right next to him and he's not smiling anymore.   
Isaac is hurt, but continues fighting against a female-alpha. She has red hair, red like fire. She's fierce and powerful. Stiles has been watching her fight for 10 minutes now and he knows exactly how Isaac could take her down. She's always, with every attack taking her right leg first, she has never kicked with her left foot, not once. She's not limping or anything, but it's obvious there's something wrong there. Which is kinda weird since werewolves can heal. Isaac should attack from her left side and try to use this weakness of hers to win.   
The room is filled with screams and 'ugh's and things breaking around the fighting werewolves. Derek's fighting with the alpha who pushed Stiles to the corner. Derek is doing well, but it seems like the hairy-faced man is not pushing too much. He's trying to get Derek tired. Stiles wants to interfere, get in there, hit them with his bat and punch their teeth out. He couldn't if he tried... His body is in shock because of the wound and he can barely keep himself awake. The only reason he has managed to keep himself awake is because someone has to break the circle when... if the alpha-pack leaves.   
Scott shouts something to Erica, but Stiles can't figure out the words. It's like there's headphones in his ears but the music has stopped, only static and the soft pads muffling the sounds of outside world.   
Scott and Erica are now back to back and Scott slips something to her hand. Erica is currently trying to rip apart a young boy, maybe 15-years old. He's strong, has pale skin, spiky hair and teeth that could belong to a shark. Stiles feels bad for the boy. Maybe he doesn't really want to kill anyone... Maybe he didn't want to become a werewolf or an alpha... Maybe he was a good kid before he got turned. It doesn't really matter now, because he sure looks like something that could kill Erica. Only if Erica wasn't a great fighter, that is.   
Erica holds something small in her hand and the fight continues with her having only one arm in use. Derek shouts something to his own pack and Erica and Scott turn their opponents against each other, pulling from their shoulders and shirts. Now the young boy and a few years older boy with dark skin and strong, long nails are back to back and Scott and Erica keep them that way. Erica takes the object in her hand to the young boys throat and Scott mirrors her movement. Neither of them make another move after that.   
There's a loud growl and all the alphas stop moving. Another growl, one that gets inside Stiles brain. Derek's pack stops moving. Everyone's still, enemies next to enemies and Erica and Scott still holding the objects in their hands, close to the throats of the ones between them.

 

* * *

 

Derek says something. Stiles can't hear anything but muffled sounds. He tries his best to concentrate. He lifts his upper body in a better position and squeezes his fingers as tightly together as he can. Scott and Erica take the objects away and moves a few steps backwards.  
Stiles can hear words. The hairy-man is speaking. “So, Derek, I can see that you have a very powerful pack here. I had hoped this”, he points his finger around the room, “didn't have to happen...”  
“It did happen, and we'd like it to end” Derek says calmly. Stiles can't see his face, but he can guess he's looking all grumpy and serious. The other man is half-smiling and he looks like a distant relative who's telling you how you've grown and asking you about school.  
“Yes, I can tell. I have a feeling, you won't be hearing from us ever again. I don't want to lose any of my alphas. You, are not worth it”, the distant relative -look is gone now.  
“That's good to hear” Derek says and his position looks a bit more secure. Not hunching anymore, not ready to attack.  
“And Derek, now that we're friendly, I'd like to warn you about something”, the man says and looks directly at Stiles for a moment. Stiles feels his heart missing a beat. He didn't even remember his own existence before the man brought him back to his body again. Sounds get muffled again. Stiles presses his fingers tightly together again. “...humans in your pack. It can get risky and very difficult as you may have realized. I'd prefer turning him before it becomes a problem. In the end, you do live at Beacon hills, not the most safest place for a human in a werewolf pack” Stiles stares into nothingness. This man has got something wrong. Stiles is not a part of Derek's pack. He drifts back into his own world, world of confusion. Stiles is a burden even if he's not part of the pack. How can a human even be a part of _werewolf_ pack? How can he... Derek should... Maybe it's best if... No, he can't. And not only because of his dad...

 

* * *

 

Stiles feels a breeze and hears a thump. Another thump and someone speaking. He can't quite take control of his body yet. He's in a state between dream and reality. He almost feels like he's at home in his own bed. “What time is”, he mumbles and gets woken up by his own voice.  
“I'm sorry Stiles, I got no answer for that” Erica laughs standing right next to his head. Stiles gets his memories back from... Well, few minutes ago? Actually his previous question is the same as what he really wants to know. “What time it is? How long was I out?” He sits up from the floor and breaks the mountain ash circle with his feet.  
“Now, _that_ is something I can answer to. It's little over 5 AM and you were out for about 5 to 10 minutes depending on when you dozed off” Erica holds out her hand out and helps him get up from the floor.  
“I told you to stay back” Derek says from behind Erica when Stiles is on his feet.  
“Wha- oh. Yes you did, well done...” Stiles looks down at his chest. _Well, this shirt is ruined..._ He thinks when he sees the three cuts on the fabric and the blood that's drained the shirt.  
“You should have done as I said” Derek raises his voice.  
“Wow, Derek, really?” Stiles can't believe what he's hearing. “I was unconscious few minutes ago and this is what I get?”  
Derek takes a step closer “And who's fault is that?” Stiles can't look at his eyes. They're so full with rage.  
“No-ones! Okay? Don't tell me you would've stayed back if you were me! Don't even try, because I know you wouldn't have. If I had to choose again, I still wouldn't. Even if I knew I'd die, I wouldn't stay back!” Stiles contends. He notices that Erica had disappeared from the room and Stiles feels like he should leave too. This is too much. He feels dizzy and breathing is hard.  
“Exactly, that's the problem” Derek says with a lower voice than before and walks out of the room, door slamming. Stiles hears his shout from the stairway “If I were you, I'd go get those wounds checked out!”

* * *

 

Scott gets back just when Derek has left the room. Stiles is still standing in the middle of the room.  
“Hey, are you okay?”  
“Yes, Scott, we're okay now” Stiles hadn't realized Peter was still in the room.  
“Stiles, uh we can't break the mountain ash circle, so if you could...”  
“I think we should leave him there for a few days” Stiles really doesn't feel like helping Peter after all this. Peter lifts his eyebrows.  
“HEY! I didn't try to kill him! I was handling things here!” Peter looks hurt by Stiles' dislike towards him.  
“Yeah, sure, as you say” Stiles gives him a sarcastic apologetic smile and turns back to Scott.  
“I think I should go see Deaton”  
Scott looks at his cuts with a terrified face. “What?” Stiles mirrors Scott's expression. “Don't tell me they've healed”  
“No... It's just... I'm sorry. For this” Scott says and takes his eyes off Stiles' chest.  
“Don't be, it's not your fault” Peter smiles. “It's no-ones fault!” He continues and Stiles wants to knife him. He hadn't even realized Peter heard his and Derek's _heated conversation_ and now he's repeating his words as a joke. It's like he wants Stiles to hate him.  
“Scott, would you mind telling Peter that I'm not opening his cuffs?” Stiles says and walks to the door. His chest is killing him and he needs some painkillers and the cuts need to be cleaned. Don't the werewolves remember what it's like when you have to actually wait 'till your body heals?  
“Yeah you're right, lets get him out later” Scott stares at Peter who is smiling widely _(obviously to hide his evil plans and anger of being cuffed to a heater)_ and they both leave the room, Peter groaning in the background.  
“Boyd, Jackson and Isaac left already. Derek and Erica are by the car and I'm gonna take you see Deaton now. Let's hope he's home” Scott reports as they're walking out of the building.  
“Do you think Peter was lying?” Stiles interrupts. He's way too interested in the story behind this...  
“I don't know. Actually I have no idea at all” Scott admits and they walk in silence for a moment.  
“Scott” Stiles stops and turns to look at his best friend. “Am I really part of the pack?”  
Scott almost laughs “That's a dumb question” and continues walking.  
“So why aren't I getting an answer?” Stiles continues walking too, but slower. He's really tired. His legs ache and head is spinning.  
Scott doesn't answer and soon they're out of the building.  
The sun is already rising and everything is humid after the night. Scott leads Stiles behind the building. There are tracks that they didn't see in the dark on the ground. They're from Derek's car that is parked behind the building, almost in the forest. They stop walking when they're in a hearing-distance from Erica and Derek.  
“I'm gonna take Stiles to Deaton's. You two can leave, we're picking Peter up later”  
“I think we ought to talk to him first” Derek says. He's not sounding mad anymore. He even gives Stiles a worried look. Stiles becomes automatically a bit happier now that he knows Derek doesn't want to rip his throat open.  
“Bye Stiles, see ya 'round” Erica calls out when they're walking back to the Jeep.

* * *

Stiles falls asleep immediately when he relaxes his muscles on the seat. The next thing he knows is Scott parking in front of a house Stiles has never seen before. Stiles is sweaty and cold and his chest is numb for a change. His head is spinning again. Scott is doing something on his phone and Stiles is wondering why aren't they moving.  
“I gotta call him first, so that we don't freak him out by making noises behind his door” Scott says as he puts the phone to his ear. Stiles couldn't care less. He just wants to sleep and never wake up.  
He wants his own bed. And warm blankets.  
“Hey, it's Scott. Stiles needs some batching up, you home?”  
….  
“Yeah we're already at your house”  
“We'll be there in a minute”  
Scott ends the call and slides his phone back to his pocket.  
“Okay, lets go” He says and taps Stiles gently on the shoulder.  
Stiles gets out of the car like a zombie. Scott doesn't offer to carry him and he's disappointed of that.

* * *

Deaton leads them to his bathroom and picks a chair from the next room on his way there.  
“You mind filling me in some details?” He asks while getting supplies from under the sink.  
Stiles shakes his head, “Sorry, I'm too tired to talk”, and sits on the chair Deaton brought to the room.  
“Scott?” Deaton turns his head over his shoulder and looks at Scott, who's waiting at the doorway.  
“Yes, well, we attacked the alphas. Actually they attacked us. We were getting Derek back. And the one of them pushed Stiles from his way and used claws and Stiles flew to a corner. Stiles made an mountain-ash circle around him and didn't get any more hits”  
Deaton nods and looks at Stiles. “Stiles, how are you feeling?” Stiles can barely keep his eyes open. “Uh dizzy and hurts. Chest hurts. Legs ache. Other than that, fine” He tries to smile a little.  
“Could you take off your shirt” Deaton continues. The situation feels like at the doctor's appointment.  
Stiles pulls off his shirt with one arm and slowly leans back to his chair.  
“This is good, we won't need stitches” Deaton says when he gets a better look at the cuts.  
“I'm just gonna put some bandage on it and give you some analgesics” Deaton looks at Scott even though he's speaking to Stiles. It's like Stiles is the child and Scott is the parent at a doctor's appointment. The doctor talks to the child but really, the child wont know what to do, so the doctor makes sure the parent knows.  
“Scott, could you go get some water for Stiles to drink?”  
Scott nods and disappears from the doorway. Stiles sits silently for a moment as Deaton is taking things from drawers and putting other things back.  
“Uh, hey Deaton... Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course” Deaton starts cleaning up the cuts.  
“Uh, do you have – OUCH” Stiles shots a bad look at Deaton, but Deaton doesn't bother to stop cleaning the wound.  
“any idea why the leader of the alphas thought I'm part of Derek's pack?”  
Deaton gives Stiles a look under his eyebrows. “Because you are” - Yet again, mysterious answers.  
“Uh, I didn't even know humans could be in a werewolf pack” You know, maybe because they're called werewolf packs...  
“Usually, for that to happen there needs to be a sign of trust or loyalty towards the alpha. And usually, the human knows when this happens” Finally someone gives an answer Stiles finds informative.  
“Sign of loyalty?.. I'm- we're not that close with Derek” The disinfectant stings again and Stiles makes a face of disgust.  
“You don't need to be close to be loyal and trustworthy” Deaton says and Stiles gets something back to his mind.

  
_“Uh.. thank you... for trying"_  
“Well, uh, I don't think I could live with myself if I just left you for dead... - And you shouldn't be thanking us yet. We're not doing so good job at this”  
Well, thank you for not letting me die alone then”

_“Any time”_

Stiles stares at the wall. It felt like he was back at that night for a moment and he needs to shake his head to get the memories out of his head.  
“I think you should read something. It could help you with understanding what's like to be the human in a werewolf pack. My grand-father was an emissary and the pack he was working with had two humans” Deaton tells him and finishes cleaning the wound.  
“Yeah, thanks, that'd be great”  
“You're done here already?” Scott comes in the room and brings a huge class of water to Stiles. The class is frosty and water looks so delicious. Stiles notices how thirsty he really is.  
“You hunted that class down for quite a while” Deaton smiles and nods at Stiles. He just put the bandage on and his skin feels clean of dried blood and dirt. Perfect. Scott gives the class to Stiles and he drinks it empty in a hurry. Scott smiles at the sight and Deaton starts going through his cabinet.  
“Here you go, they're quite strong, take one when the pain is at its worst” He says with a look that's telling him not to OD and die. Or get high.  
“Thanks again” Stiles says and gets up from his chair. How is he supposed to know when the pain is at its worst exactly?  
Scott is the first one to leave the bathroom and Stiles follows. Deaton takes the chair and closes the lights and door behind him.  
“I'll get that book for you now and then I hope I can return to sleep” Deaton says with a smile.  
Scott points at the front door. “I'll wait for you by the car”  
Stiles nods. Finally, he can go to sleep, in his own bed.


End file.
